fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Super Smackers
Disclaimer: The nature of this game/idea is not supposed to be interpreted as abusive, or sexual. I originally didn't want to include female characters in the game because of negative connotations but I hope you can understand that it's all in good fun, and it wouldn't make sense to not include many popular Mario characters in a Mario Sports game. Thank you for understanding :)'' ''Mario Super Smackers is an action sports/fighting game developed by Camelot and Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was released on October 15th, 2019 to critical acclaim. Gameplay The game centers around the characters and players moving about in a 3D arena environment, smacking each other on the bum. you must 'defeat' your enemies by lowering their health by smacking them while also defending your own bum. Players can use different moves to either attack or defend. There are several game modes and characters to choose from, and every character has special stats and abilities. Moves * Smack - A''' - Standard smack move. * Jump - '''B - Allows for alternate smack moves while also avoiding smacks. * Dive Smack - A+B '- Dive into an opponent for a smack with more knockback. * Leapfrog Smack - '''A+B (when directly behind opponent) '- Hop over an opponent while smacking them to stun them for a moment after. * Guard - 'X '- Guard your bum using your hands. * Unique Move - 'L/ZL '- Each character has a unique move that they can use with a cooldown. * Special Move - '''R/ZR - After charging your special gauge, you can use a special move unique to your character. These special moves always bypass a guard, unless indicated otherwise. Characters There are various characters in the game, many of which appear in the previous Mario sports game Mario Tennis Aces, and reuse models to save time. Mario, Luigi and Peach are playable from the start, and other characters can be unlocked through various means. Mario Unlocked: 'From the start '''Character Type: '''All-around '''Unique Move: '''Cap Smack - ''Mario throws his cap at the opponent's bum, making them trip over it after damaging them. 'Special Move: '''Fireball Fury - ''Mario forms many hands out of fire, and then smacks every other opponent with them, slamming them into a side of the arena. Luigi 'Unlocked: '''From the start '''Character Type: '''All-Around '''Unique Move: '''Slippy Smack - ''Luigi slides all the way across the arena, smacking anyone in his path. '''Special Move: Poltersmack - Luigi sucks the bums up to 3 opponents near him up with his Poltergust machine, then shoots them out, making them dizzy while also inflicting major damage. Princess Peach Unlocked: 'From the start '''Character Type: '''Technique '''Unique Move: '''Heart Smack - ''Princess Peach blows a kiss, which summons a heart which will hone in on the nearest opponent's bum and deal damage. '''Special Move: Parasol Peril - Princess Peach equips her parasol for 10 seconds. With the parasol, she can quickly charge at nearby opponents which will stab their bum with the tip of her parasol, dealing damage and sending Peach a great distance. Her regular guard is also replaced by her opening her parasol to cover her bum, and her jump Bowser 'Unlocked: '''By finishing the story mode '''Character Type: '''Power '''Unique Move: '''Dribble Smack - ''Bowser smacks an opponent into the air, then smacks them back down to the ground. 'Special Move: '''Spiked Shell Skewer - ''Bowser jumps up and slams down, creating a shockwave effect that throws everyone around him in the air. Bowser then goes into his shell, spinning around and catching the bums around him on his shell spikes. Wario 'Unlocked: '''After finishing smack-wave mode on normal difficulty '''Character Type: '''Speed '''Unique Move: '''Fart - ''Wario farts, creating a layer of defence around his bum for a few seconds. 'Special Move: '''Total Toot Terror - ''Wario pulls a bunch of onions out from under his hat, and devours them in seconds, working up gas until finally blasting out a fart with a stench so foul, it makes everyone else in the arena faint for a few seconds, making them vulnerable. Game Modes Free Play This is the standard game mode unlocked from the start. In this mode, players can set up their own custom game to play with friends or CPU (up to 4 players can play together locally). The customization options are as follows: * Player setup is customizable in a grid, with player slots. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sports Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Sports Games Category:2019